<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“That’s not even physically poss—” by LulaIsAKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401443">“That’s not even physically poss—”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten'>LulaIsAKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StrikeFicExchange prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's not even physically poss—"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StrikeFicExchange prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Valentine’s Day 2021 Prompt Meme Fun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“That’s not even physically poss—”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme">Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's not even physically poss—"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s not even physically poss—”</p><p>She stops at Strike’s raised eyebrow, barely concealed smirk. She closes her magazine.</p><p>“Is there <em>anything</em> you haven’t done?”</p><p>He grins. “Lots of things. Must be.”</p><p>Robin sighs. She wishes she were more...experienced. Had more to offer.</p><p>“Hey,” he says gently. “Don’t. I see you.”</p><p>Robin shrugs helplessly. “I don’t match up—”</p><p>He scoops her, giggling, into his arms, skin against skin, his bed creaking in protest. “Indeed you don’t. You exceed, in everything we’ve tried.”</p><p>“Do you wish we tried...more?”</p><p>“Only if you want.”</p><p>“Maybe I do.”</p><p>He grins and kisses her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>